


Art for Operation D

by SecretGeniusShittyKnight (augopher)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/SecretGeniusShittyKnight
Summary: Exactly what the name implies. Art for the fic "Operation D" by Pallidvixen





	Art for Operation D

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662497) by [pallidvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen). 




End file.
